The Sweetness Moment
by siciut
Summary: "cause Tink always beside Peter-"


This Present By shclyod_

The Sweetness Moment

.

.

.

Chanyeol X Baekhyun

BoysLove

Fluff

Oneshot

T

.

.

Cinta itu buta

Cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan

Cinta itu tak harus memiliki

Setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun pahami

.

.

.

Sudah tiga tahun lamanya. Dan selama itu Baekhyun tak berani untuk bersitatap ataupun bertegur sapa dengan lelaki itu.

 _Park Chanyeol._

Ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat Ia jatuh cinta sedalam itu kepada Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata dengan senyum bodoh yang lebar. Tapi lelaki itu bisa terlihat idiot dan menawan dalam satu waktu.

Baekhyun menyukainya. Entah apa yang menarik, tetapi Ia tak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya pada sosok tinggi itu. Terlebih satu tempat kerja memperburuk keadaan. Secara otomatis mereka akan selalu bertemu walaupun tak bertegur sapa sekalipun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tahu kebiasaan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi penyuka susu pisang itu selalu pergi nongkrong di cafè depan toko buku tempat mereka bekerja. Dan disinilah Ia, ditemani secangkir latte hangat menanti Chanyeol. Bukan, bukan karena mereka janji temu atau semacamnya. Tapi Baekhyun sengaja datang karena melihat Chanyeol memasuki cafè bersama seorang gadis. Bukannya ikut campur tapi lebih karena rasa penasaran Baekhyun yang terlampau tinggi.

' _siapa gadis itu?'_

' _kekasihnya kah?'_

Baekhyun menepis kuat pemikiran itu. ' _kau bukan siapa siapa ByunB. Itu bukan urusanmu. Itu perasaan Chanyeol. Kau tidak bisa ikut campur didalamnya.'_ Meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa itu adalah hak Chanyeol untuk menyukai atau disukai siapapun. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri dan sedikit cemburu dihatinya melihat tangan Chanyeol yang terulur kearah bibir gadis itu untuk menghapus jejak krim kopi yang menempel.

Baekhyun bergumam, mengatakan betapa bodohnya Ia karena sudah menguntit Chanyeol dan gadis itu. Sambil merutuki kebodohannya, Baekhyun berjalan keluar cafè menyudahi acara menguntitnya daripada Ia hangus terbakar melihat Chanyeol dan gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi. Aku Park Sooyoung. Kalian bisa memanggilku Joy. Mohon bimbingannya."

Gadis berambut panjang _ebony_ itu menunduk dan tersenyum pada semua karyawan disana.

Dan matanya mengarah pada Baekhyun yang berdiri diujung rak. Menyunggingkan senyum ramah kepada lelaki mungil itu, yang dibalas tatapan datar dari empunya.

.

.

.

Suasana hati Baekhyun memburuk semenjak gadis itu masuk dan memperkenalkan diri. Gadis itu adalah orang yang sama yang Chanyeol ajak ke cafè kemarin.

' _apa Chanyeol sengaja mengajaknya bekerja ditempat yang sama agar mereka bisa berlovey-dovey?'_

 _Cih._ Baekhyunmenertawakan pikiran konyolnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun Oppa?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Joy yang tiba-tiba berjongkok disebelahnya.

' _Darimana gadis ini tahu namanya?'_

"Aku butuh bantuan. Chanyeol Oppa tidak ada disini. Jadi apa Baekhyun Oppa bisa membantu?"

' _Dia bahkan memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan itu. Manis sekali'_

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa aku bisa membawa pulang buku ini? Aku menyukainya."

"Tidak bisa. Itu untuk dijual. Kita bisa terkena denda kalau ketahuan."

"Itu sebabnya aku minta tolong Baekhyun Oppa. Karena aku masih baru, bisakah Oppa meminta izin kepada Jeong _sajangnim_?"

"Baca disini jika pekerjaanmu sudah selesai. Tidak ada izin untuk membawa buku yang dijual keluar dari area penjualan."

Baekhyun berdiri dan meninggalkan Joy yang merutuk karena rencananya yang gagal.

.

.

.

Joy menarik Baekhyun secara paksa menuju kedai _ice cream_ yang sangat jauh dari arah rumah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk mengikutimu kesini? Aku sudah bilang itu tidak bisa. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko."

Joy tertawa melihat reaksi lelaki mungil itu. Dan Baekhyun menyerngit bingung dibuatnya.

"Ayo berteman. Aku ingin kita menjadi dekat Oppa."

Joy mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam menatap jemari lentik yang terulur itu.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Dan Joy hanya tersenyum misterius menanggapi tatapan dingin yang dilayangkan Baekhyun melalui mata sipit itu.

.

.

.

"Aku pernah memerankan Wendy waktu disekolah menengah. Menjadi pemeran utama dalam sebuah pementasan ternyata cukup menegangkan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa diam karena gugup setengah mati."

"Apa menurutmu Wendy itu pemeran utama?"

Baekhyun menginterupsi celotehan Joy saat mereka istirahat makan siang bersama diatap. Sambil menunjuk rupa Wendy dalam buku anak 'PeterPan' itu.

Joy menatap bingung Baekhyun yang sedang memakan kimbabnya dengan khidmat.

"Bukannya seharusnya memang begitu? Wendy pemeran utama wanitanya dan PeterPan pemeran utama lelakinya. Jadi Peterpan untuk Wendy dan begitupun sebaliknya."

Baekhyun meletakan sumpitnya dan menghadap Joy.

"Begitukah? Tapi menurutku itu tak seperti yang kau katakan. Kalau memang benar Wendy untuk Peterpan, kenapa Ia lebih memilih tumbuh menjadi dewasa dan meninggalkan Peterpan di Neverland? Siapa yang menjaga Peterpan di Neverland setelah ditinggalkan Wendy kembali ke dunianya? Hanya Tinkerbell. Sebenarnya Tinkerbell lah pemeran utama wanita yang sebenarnya. Walaupun Ia hanya mengekor dibelakang Peterpan, tetapi Ia selalu berada disampingnya, melakukan apa yang dikatakan Peter. Dan satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui-"

Joy menatap serius kearah Baekhyun menanti kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Ia rela mengabaikan perasaannya kepada Peterpan dan menahan Wendy agar tak pergi kedunianya. Agar Peterpan bisa bersama dengan gadis yang disukainya dan Tinkerbell tak ingin melihat Peterpan bersedih. Namun siapa sangka bahwa Wendylah yang melepaskan tangan mereka, mengkhianati mereka dan kembali kedunianya untuk menikah dan tumbuh dewasa bersama lelaki lain."

Tiba-tiba hati Joy bergetar. Ia ingin menangis karena demi apa, itu terlihat seperti kisah cinta Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Memendamnya dan hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Joy sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

.

.

.

Joy berlari dengan panik menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menyusun buku yang baru datang. Mengatur napas yang tersengal dan Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Kalung Chanyeol Oppa menghilang. Kita diharuskan keloker untuk diperiksa satu per satu."

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung.

"Kenapa harus? Memangnya dimana Ia meletakkannya?"

"Kalau Chanyeol Oppa tahu ada dimana, untuk apa pemeriksaan dadakan seperti ini? Kalung itu sangat penting baginya. Ayo, cepatlah."

Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Joy yang sudah menariknya kearah loker.

.

.

.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Jeong _sajangnim_ memperlihatkan kalung emas putih berbandul gitar berinisial C yang Beliau temukan diantara barang-barang Baekhyun didalam lokernya. Baekhyun menggeleng keras, mengatakan Ia tak mengerti apapun tentang itu dan bersikeras bahwa bukan dia pelakunya.

Tetapi tatapan tajam Chanyeol menghancurkan segalanya. Chanyeol seolah melihatnya seperti kuman jahat yang harus dibasmi. Baekhyun merasa duri menusuk hingga ketulangnya, menciutkan nyalinya dihadapan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Setelah memberi jalan tengah, Jeong _sajangnim_ membiarkan Chanyeol yang mengurus itu. Beliau membiarkan Chanyeol untuk berbicara berdua dengan Baekhyun. Dan disini mereka, ditaman sebelah toko buku. Duduk diam selama lima menit hampir terlewati tanpa ada yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak melakukannya, Yeol. Sungguh."

Ini terasa canggung. Walau bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Ia menunduk dan meremas jemarinya gugup.

"Apa kau tau seberapa pentingnya ini?"

Nada suara Chanyeol yang datar dan dalam membuat Baekhyun takut, menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Lelaki mungil itu tak kutemui dimanapun lagi. Jadi aku selalu menyimpan kenang-kenangan darinya dengan baik. Untungnya itu tersimpan ditempat yang seharusnya. Terima kasih Baek."

Dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Ia takut lelaki itu marah dan memukulnya, tetapi lelaki itu bilang apa? Terima kasih?

Masih dalam kebingungan yang kental, Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersimpuh dihadapannya. Baekhyun bingung, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan lelaki tinggi ini?

"Tink, aku menepati janjiku. Mau jadi kekasihku?"

Kebingungan Baekhyun terjawab saat Chanyeol memperlihatkan kalung yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol yang hilang tadi. Hanya saja berinisial B. Tergantung manis dileher jenjangnya.

"Kau tak mengingatnya?"

Tiba-tiba ingatan itu merasuk kedalam kepala Baekhyun. Dia mengingatnya. Dengan ragu mengarahkan telapak tangannya mengelus pipi Chanyeol sambil berucap lirih "Peter?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Baekhyun mengingatnya. Tangannya terulur memasangkan kalung berinisial C itu keleher yang lebih mungil.

"Maaf, karena datang terlambat. Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama. Dan maaf, Aku yang menyuruh Joy melakukannya. Karena kita tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain jadi aku bingung untuk memulainya. Tapi pria sejati harus tetap menepati janjinya kan?"

"Jadi, Tink. Mau jadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun tak pernah memiliki teman. Ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya membaca dongeng anak yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala._

" _Andai aku perempuan aku ingin seperti Wendy" Gumam Baekhyun kecil sambil berangan-angan kalau Ia benar-benar menjadi perempuan._

" _Kenapa kau menyukai Wendy?" Baekhyun menatap aneh bocah gemuk seusianya yang dengan tiba-tiba mengambil duduk di sebelahnya._

" _Karena Wendy pasangan Peterpan tentu saja."_

 _Dan bocah gemuk itu menggeleng tak setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun._

" _Menurutku itu tak seperti itu. Kalau memang benar Wendy untuk Peterpan, kenapa Ia lebih memilih tumbuh menjadi dewasa dan meninggalkan Peterpan di Neverland? Siapa yang menjaga Peterpan di Neverland setelah ditinggalkan Wendy kembali ke dunianya? Hanya Tinkerbell. Jadi, sebenarnya Tinkerbell lah yang menjadi pasangan Peterpan. Walaupun Ia hanya mengekor dibelakang Peterpan, tetapi Ia selalu berada disampingnya, melakukan apa yang selalu dikatakan Peter kepadanya_."

 _Baekhyun terkesan. Bagaimana bocah itu menjelaskan pemikiran sederhananya. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa bocah gemuk itu adalah teman pertamanya._

 _._

 _._

" _Tink!"_

 _Baekhyun menunduk malu mendengar teriakan bocah gemuk itu. Mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain. Mereka juga tidak pernah memanggil dengan nama masing-masing. Bocah gemuk itu dengan seenaknya menamai Baekhyun dengan Tinkerbell sementara dirinya sendiri menjadi Peterpan. Baekhyun sempat protes karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi bocah kelebihan lemak itu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun cantik dan mungil seperti Tinkerbell._

" _Tink lihat!" Peter menunjukkan dua buah kalung dengan liontin sebuah gitar berinisialkan C dan B._

 _Inisial nama mereka. Chanyeol Baekhyun._

" _Wah ini indah Yeol." Peter menarik jauh kalung itu saat Baekhyun ingin meraihnya sambil menggelengkan kepala._

" _Tidak ada Yeol. Peter, ingat!" Mewanti-wanti Baekhyun untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Dan Peter memasangkan kalung itu ke leher Baekhyun dan berucap_

" _Tink, mau jadi kekasihku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pertemanan mereka berakhir. Peter harus pergi. Kalung itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa menerimanya. Kaki kecilnya berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk pergi kerumah Chanyeol. Mengembalikan kalung pemberian Peter-nya._

" _PETER!" Baekhyun panik melihat Peter yang akan memasuki mobil. Dengan napas tersengal Ia berhasil sampai dihadapan sahabatnya itu._

" _Bawa ini." Baekhyun meletakan kalung pemberian Peter ditelapak tangan bocah gemuk itu._

" _Aku akan menjawabnya saat kita dewasa. Temukan aku Peter. Jangan tumbuh dewasa sendiri seperti Wendy, temukan aku. Dan aku akan menjawabnya. Pertanyaanmu itu."_

 _Peter mengangguk. " Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Tink. Aku janji."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan Chanyeol juga Baekhyun menepati janji kecil mereka. Chanyeol yang menemukannya dan Baekhyun yang memberikan jawabannya._

" **Cause Tink always beside Peter-"**

 **oOo**

Kenapa nama Chanyeol Peter?

Karena dia gak mau dipanggil dengan nama aslinya.

Karena dia panggil Baek dengan sebutan Tink maka itu Baek harus panggil dia Peter. Klasik.

Mind to Review?


End file.
